Modern compressors used in air conditioning units, for example for automobiles, may be high voltage compressors and do not fully insolate the windings of the compressors. As a result, the oil used to lubricate the compressors should be relatively free from moisture. Otherwise, moisture contained in the lubricating oil could potentially cause a problem in the high voltage compressor. In view of this situation, many automobile manufacturers are taking steps to ensure that the oil used in lubricating a compressor contains no or only relatively small amounts of moisture. Oil left in an opened container may be unsuitable due to moisture in the air contaminating the oil.
At least one automobile manufacturer requiring that the oil used when servicing the high voltage compressor comes from a never before opened container of oil. Thus, every servicing of a compressor requires a new container of oil. Such a situation can be not only expensive, but also wasteful. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a method and apparatus that can address either or both of the above mentioned problems of providing relatively moisture free oil to a high voltage compressor and not having to waste left over oil used when a new container of oil is opened to service a high voltage compressor.